


На крыше

by destea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Romance, Violence, ангст, драма, пропущенная сцена, психология, таймскип (2 глава)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destea/pseuds/destea
Summary: — Эрен, посмотри! За стенами — море...Тогда Армин не понимал, почему у друга при виде их общей детской мечты в глазах засияли слезы. Понял только сейчас, сидя перед ним четыре года спустя под дулом ружья. За одним столом, но будто в километрах друг от друга.— Да. А за морем — враги.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Ты винишь меня, да?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В ЭТОЙ ГЛАВЕ И В ПОМЕТКАХ НИЖЕ СПОЙЛЕРЫ К КОНЦУ 3 СЕЗОНА АТАКИ ТИТАНОВ/90 ГЛАВЕ МАНГИ
> 
> 1\. я знаю, что, фактически, после того, как Армин съел Бертольда и выбрался из тела титана, он ничего не помнил и трупа Эрвина не видел, но для эффекта драматичности давайте представим, что все было не так и он все запомнил и все увидел.  
> 2\. я знаю, что Армин и Микаса не плакали, когда увидели море, но (для эффекта драматичности!) мы представим, что тогда они все-таки пустили пару слезинок.

Уже как год из сна Армина часто вырывали кошмары.

Ему постоянно снился тот день — бездыханное, белое лицо командора Эрвина, его поднятая вверх рука, склонившиеся над ним в тишине капитан Леви и командир Ханджи, плачущие, сжимающие Арлерта до хруста костей Эрен и Микаса и стоящий в стороне, полный тихим презрением Флок.

_— Армин, ты слышишь меня? Армин?_

Потом они стоят на стене. Рядом — держащий его за руку и безумным, дрожащим взглядом заглядывающий в его глаза Эрен, который до сих пор не верил, что Армин тут, с ним, живой, без единого сантиметра сожженной кожи. На стену поднимается капрал, и Арлерт боится взглянуть ему в глаза, поэтому пристально пялится в камень, на друга, на небо, но только не на Аккермана, слезы которого он вчера увидел впервые, после того как съел Бертольда и позволил умереть близкому Леви человеку.

— Вообще ничего не помню… — промямлил Армин, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Но помнил он всё.

— Еще бы, — ответил капрал. — Эрен, расскажи ему.

Йегер запинался и говорил очень витиевато.

Девятеро. Из всего разведотряда их осталось девять человек, и Армин был среди них — ценой жизни главнокомандующего. В тот момент Арлерт понял, что ненавидит себя всей душой, всем нутром, всеми внутренностями. От жгучих и собирающихся в уголках глаз слез у него дрожали пальцы и уголок рта, и Эрен, заметивший это, начал еще больше увиливать от сути.

— Нет, — Леви пнул Йегера в бок носком сапога, — я ведь велел рассказать ему все, что произошло. Все до мелочей. Или вы, друзья-приятели, так не считаете? — он перевел взгляд на тихо сидящую рядом Микасу. — Чуть было не довели спор до кровопролития…

Армин зажмурил глаза.

— Мы готовы понести любое наказание, сэр, — отчеканила Микаса.

_— Армин…_

— За неподчинение приказу вы оба свое получите. Но разве это дает вам право творить все, что вздумается?

— Нет, — прошептал Эрен, опустив глаза вниз.

Капрал выдержал паузу, сжав губы.

— Тем не менее, — продолжил Аккерман, — решение принял именно я…

_— Армин!_

Армин резко дернулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие.

— Армин, ты, идиот эдакий, сейчас с лошади упадешь, если не перестанешь в облаках витать, — нахмурился Жан, потянув животное за узду.

Армин пару раз моргнул. Перед глазами — пелена, а в груди — разбушевавшееся от ярких воспоминаний сердце, которое билось так сильно и часто, что пульс отдавался аж в висках.

Они на миссии. Нужно сосредоточиться, а поубиваться по прошлогодней миссии в Шиганшине, можно, например, сегодня вечером — выйти на улицу или же даже забраться на крышу, чтобы ветер развеял ненужные мысли. Или перед сном, закусив губу так сильно, чтобы дремлющие рядом товарищи не услышали всхлипов.

— Мы уже близко, — отдаленно сказал Эрен. Армин повернул голову и сразу же отвернулся, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с пустыми глазами друга. _Опять пустыми_. — Ошибки быть не может. Здесь элдийцев превращали в гигантов. Ну, а там…

Повисла тишина. Ханджи кивнула и ударила лошадь ногой по боку, и та кинулась вперед.

Ехали они недолго — наверное, прошло от силы минут десять, прежде чем командор Зои и капрал остановились у края обрыва, покрытого зеленой, влажной травой, и приказали сто четвертому корпусу спускаться. Ну, точнее, тому, что от него осталось.

В воду первыми полезли Жан, Конни и Саша.

— Она реально соленая! — в восторге закричал Кирштайн, обернувшись на товарищей. — Она правда соленая!

— Жан, — презрительно крикнул Леви с берега, скрестив руки на груди, — я даже не удивлен, ведь только такой идиот, как ты, будет пить морскую воду. Советую перестать, если не хочешь лишиться пальцев.

Саша в ужасе завизжала, с кулаками кинувшись на Конни, который всеми силами пытался потопить ее в воде.

— Ты идиот?! А-а-ай, глаза! А если я ослепну?! Какой же ты тупой! — Саша орала дурниной, толкая лопающегося от смеха Конни.

— Господи, и правда соленая! — воскликнула Ханджи, ногами плескаясь в воде. — О, Леви, смотри, там что-то есть! Крутяк!

— Эй, Ханджи! — капрал в ужасе замахал руками визжащей от радости главнокомандующей. — Не трогай, вдруг ядовитое!

Армин пристально смотрел под ноги.

Кажется, это называется ракушкой. Предмет причудливо плыл туда-сюда, омываемый слабыми волнами, и красиво переливался на солнце. Армин, игнорируя приказы взволнованного капрала, опустил руки в воду и вытащил из нее белую, с коричневыми крапинками раковину, осматривая ее со всех сторон.

Кажется… кажется, впервые за почти что год Арлерт выдохнул. Расслабил мышцы, улыбнулся, расправил плечи и восторженно задержал дыхание. У него блестели глаза — от удивления, счастья, слез. Однако впервые эти слезы были от радости — чувства, которое, кажется, Армин не испытывал так долго, что думал, что оно больше никогда не зародится внутри него и не скрасит хотя бы секунду его бренной жизни. Однако вот оно — неожиданно вспыхнуло огнем в сердце, и блондин почувствовал, как от переполняющих эмоций у него потянуло в животе.

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на лицо настороженной, напряженной Микасы. Она широко открытыми глазами прожигала дыру в незнакомом ей предмете, а потом посмотрела прямо на Армина в немом вопросе.

— Смотри, — Армин дрожащими руками протянул ей ракушку, на его лице не переставала светиться широкая, искренняя улыбка, и Микаса доверилась ему, аккуратно дотронулась пальцем до раковины и следом за другом тоже улыбнулась — слабо, но так чистосердечно.

Арлерт поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не был так счастлив. Он не мог поверить: прямо перед ним, сейчас, в эту секунду — море. Не на картинке, не в голове, а перед глазами, под ногами, стекает по рукам, мочит рубашку. Это была его мечта, и она наконец-то исполнилась, подарила ему надежду, что все это не зря. И что он прошел весь этот путь не зря, потерял всех и самого себя не зря, и что все будет _хорошо_.

Обязательно. Все наладится. _Все уже хорошо_.

— Эрен… — от восторга у Армина сбивало дыхание, и он поднял глаза, встретившись ими со спиной друга.

Эрен стоял впереди, отдельно от всего отряда, и смотрел вдаль, за горизонт. Армин взволнованно улыбался, разглядывая фигуру друга.

Нет, не его мечта исполнилась. _Их_ мечта. Их, совместная, которую они бережно носили под сердцем все годы службы в разведотряде и мыслями о которой питались, наслаждались, вдохновлялись. Мечта, которую они пронесли сквозь года и которая теперь предстала перед ними во всей красе и величии, которая плескалась и к которой — стоило только протянуть руку — можно было прикоснуться, дотронуться ладонью.

Эти мысли сносили крышу, взрывали мозг. По щекам Армина ручьем — точнее, _морем_ — текли слезы, капали на воротник и мокрой дорожкой тянулись к ключицам, пропадая за костями.

— Эрен… Видишь, я же говорил! — от улыбки у Армина приятно болели щеки. — Огромное, соленое озеро, которое никому не вычерпать, существует. Ведь я был прав?

— Да, — наконец отозвался Эрен, и, хотя голос у него был слабый, хриплый, равнодушный, Армина это не смутило — счастье слишком помутило ему глаза и сознание, чтобы замечать такие детали.

— Да, — бодро повторил Арлерт, — море — прямо за стенами…

— А за морем… — продолжил Эрен.

Армин глазами прошелся по друзьям: по резвящимся в воде Конни и Саше, которые топили уже Жана, а не друг друга, по завороженно объясняющей что-то невозмутимому Леви Ханджи, которая держала в руках ракушек, наверное, пять, если не больше, по Микасе, которая внимательно и осторожно рассматривала силуэт Йегера. Кругом стоял шум, радостный для ушей, и Армин предался воспоминаниям о первых деньках, когда они только записались в войска и все было хорошо — спокойно, радостно, тепло.

— За морем — свобода, — задумчиво протянул Эрен. — По крайней мере, так я думал все эти годы. И ошибся, — Эрен повернулся к друзьям, и улыбка Армина начала медленно сползать с лица: на щеках друга сияли длинные дорожки слез. — За морем — враги. Все прямо как в воспоминаниях отца.

Армин сжал ракушку. Кажется, Микаса, стоящая рядом с ним, тоже резко начала плакать: от удивления, непонимания и замешательства.

А Эрен… Арлерт не знал, почему тот плакал. У него было холодное выражение лица И тяжелый, томный взгляд тусклых глаз, в которых ярко блестели слезы, капая с мокрых ресниц. Армин вглядывался, впечатывался в глаза Йегера, изучая, анализируя, пытаясь понять, догадаться, почему…

_Почему он так несчастен?_

— Как вы думаете, — Эрен резко отвернулся и показал пальцем вперед, на темную линию горизонта, — если мы их всех убьем, мы сможем стать свободными?

* * *

После ужина у Армина ужасно болела голова.

Саша жаловалась весь вечер, что в честь такого знаменательного события — моря — на ужин можно было бы подать что-то получше, чем просто картошку с хлебом.

— Эй, вы, — закричал Конни, складывая ладони рупором, чтобы его все услышали, — слышали? Эта чокнутая впервые на картошку жалуется!

— Да-да, — засвистел Жан, играя бровями. — Ей, наверное, не хватает того, как Шадис орал ей вокруг барака бегать, да, Браус?

Саша недовольно зарычала и стукнула Жана по руке.

— Я и так голодная, а еще ты…

— Не Шадис, — неожиданно появившийся сзади капитан Леви дал Кирштайну сильный подзатыльник, отчего тот ойкнул и поморщился, — а главный инструктор Шадис. Ты сегодня в ударе, Кирштайн. Сегодня будешь паинькой и вылижешь здесь все после ужина, понял?

— Да, сэр, — выкрикнул резко поникший Жан, уткнувшись в тарелку, перед этим кинув злобный взгляд на Сашу, которая в ответ радостно показала ему язык.

Армин выдохнул и резко встал из-за стола. На него сразу же направились несколько пар любопытных глаз, но ему было все равно. Надо срочно выйти, иначе его стошнит прямо здесь.

— Армин… — Микаса протянула к другу руку, но тот пулей сорвался с места и уже через мгновение оказался за дверью.

Армин перешагивал разом сразу через, кажется, четыре ступеньки, постоянно спотыкаясь и рискуя упасть, но ему было все равно. На глаза калейдоскопом опять давили яркие картинки: крыша, мёртвый Эрвин, слёзы Леви, стена, мямлящий что-то Эрен, поникшая Микаса, отводящая взгляд Ханджи, безысходность, ненависть. К самому себе, к этому миру и всем его составляющим и, самое главное, к судьбе. За то, что из-за нее он давится слезами по ночам, кусая щеки изнутри, не ест днями и живет, дыша и питаясь одной лишь ненавистью — чистой, неподдельной, густой, тягучей, словно патока.

Он даже не заметил, как пнул ногой дверь и ему в лицо ударил ветер.

 _Крыша. После всего, что произошло, он ненавидел крыши_.

Армин упал, ударив ладонью по черепице и капая на нее слезами.

— Лучше бы я тогда умер, — прошипел он сквозь плотно закрытые и до боли сжатые зубы.

— Армин?

От неожиданности Арлерт резко поднялся и встал в боевую позу — привычка.

Однако перед ним не было врагов, только лишь Эрен. Друг сидел на краю крыши, свесив ноги, и внимательно разглядывал мокрое лицо Армина.

— А, — Армин выдохнул, опуская руки, — Эрен.

Повисла тишина. Армин прислушивался к заглушенным голосам с первого этажа и стрекоту сверчков, не отрывая взгляда от Эрена, который тоже смотрел на него.

Арлерт сделал неуверенный шаг и направился к месту рядом с Йегером.

— Сегодня тебя не было на ужине, — протянул Армин, чтобы как-то начать разговор, наконец усевшись рядом с другом и свесив ноги.

Эрен не ответил, а Армин не стал переспрашивать — они молча сидели, болтая уставшими после тяжелого дня ногами.

Весь путь обратно до штаб-квартиры Арлерт даже не думал о море: все положительные эмоции, все счастье как рукой сняло, и он даже засомневался, был ли вообще тогда рад или же просто наслаждался мимолетным отвлечением от самобичевания и мыслей, которые неприятными тараканами ползали в голове. Да, он не думал о море. Скача на лошади, Армин перематывал в голове странный диалог с Эреном. Перед глазами пестрило изображение плачущего друга, показывающего на горизонт и говорящего о смерти непонятных и незнакомых никому, кроме него самого, врагов. Существовали ли они вообще? Были ли они врагами? Или Эрена тоже мучали кошмары? Он ведь наверняка винит себя за Шиганшину ничуть не меньше Армина.

Но Армин знал, что что-то не так. Не понимал, что именно, но чувствовал всем нутром: Эрена что-то гложет, что-то давит на него и не дает нормально дышать. Армин знал это, потому что сам испытывал то же самое и видел его взгляд — точно такой же, какой сам видит каждое утро в зеркале.

— Не было, — наконец ответил Эрен. Он взглядом сверлил дом напротив.

Армин хмыкнул и повернулся, устремив глаза в лицо друга.

— Сегодня мы увидели море, — осторожно сказал он, наблюдая за реакцией. Или, если быть точным, ее отсутствием — на лице Эрена не дрогнул ни мускул.

_Что не так?_

— Увидели, — неожиданно сказал Эрен, тоже повернувшись на Армина. Они сверлили друг друга взглядом. — Понравилось?

Армин изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойное лицо, хотя чувствовал, как из-за жгучих, проступающих слез щекочет в носу. Он не знал, что было причиной пассивной агрессии Эрена и почему тот так странно реагировал. Не знал, но хотел бы: чтобы помочь, вытащить его из этого состояния, в котором он тонет с коронации Хистории, с этой чертовой церемонии, когда он застыл перед ее рукой и — Армин видел — чуть ли не закричал. Что произошло? Почему так?

— Можно и так сказать, — парировал Армин, мысленно собрав всю силу в кулак. — А тебе, кажется, не очень.

Эрен задержал дыхание, и Армин почти что слышал, как бешено внутри его головы крутятся шестеренки — в панике, в непонимании, что ответить и что сказать, чтобы не вылить на друга то _море_ горечи и безнадежности, которое плескалось внутри и омывало органы уже очень давно.

Однако шестеренки просчитались, сломались под натиском ноющего сердца, и Эрен схватил Армина за плечи, сжал до боли и синяков и зарыдал. Слезы брызнули из глаз, и его затрясло. От жара, от холода, от с ума сходящего от всего мозга. Эрен понимал: не выходит. У него не выходит, не получается, он не может пройти через это сам. Он не знал, что делать, и никто не мог ему помочь. Потому что никто не должен узнать о том, что творится у него в голове, почему он тогда окаменел от потрясения перед рукой будущей королевы и почему заплакал сегодня от вида моря, мыслями о котором он утешался с самого детства.

— Прости меня. Прости меня, — Эрен чуть ли не выл, всхлипывая от нахлынувших волн эмоций. — Боже мой, какой же это ужас! Пообещай, что простишь меня…

— Э-эрен, — Армин ошарашенно поморгал глазами, — я не обижаюсь, что сегодня ты…

— Пожалуйста, — закричал Эрен, впечатываясь сумасшедшим взглядом в Армина, сжимая плечи того до боли ладонями, впиваясь ногтями в кадетскую форму друга, — что бы ни произошло… ты же меня простишь, да? Когда-нибудь… но простишь?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — Армин сам заплакал, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки друга, но тот не отпускал его. Арлерту было страшно, Господи, как же ему было страшно представлять то, что происходит с Эреном.

Как же жутко и больно было представлять, что Эрен — самый близкий его человек — может мучаться так же, как и он сам. От чего-то непонятного, но от этого не менее разрушающего.

— Эрен, перестань, — Армин всхлипнул, обхватив щеки Эрена руками. — Пожалуйста, ты меня пугаешь…

— Я себя ненавижу… — Эрен взвыл и уткнулся в грудь друга, оставляя на его рубашке мокрые следы от собственных слез.

Армин обхватил его руками и сильно сжал — так сильно, как мог. Чтобы потом помнить об этом моменте всю жизнь и возвращаться к нему каждый день снова и снова, проживать его заново так же ярко и красочно, как и сейчас. Чтобы запомнить, каково это — держать Эрена, обнимать его, утыкаться ему подбородком в затылок, плакать в его волосы и разделять эту исполинскую, разрывающую на куски боль.

Армин бы все отдал, чтобы они тогда не пошли на этот чертов отбор в войска и все осталось, как прежде. И чтобы сейчас они не рыдали вдвоем на крыше, окруженные невидимой горой трупов товарищей и невинных жителей, а читали у озера такую запретную, но такую манящую книгу про бесконечные пески, соленую воду и высокие горы, и чтобы тогда Эрен просто наслаждался этим моментом с ним, а не взрывался от злости из-за личной несвободы и желания перебить всех титанов.

— Зато я… тебя не ненавижу. И никогда не буду, слышишь, Эрен? Я тебе, — Армин взял друга за плечи и отстранил от своей груди, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза, — ты знаешь, что я тебе доверяю всю свою жизнь? И я всегда пойду за тобой, как и тогда, когда мы пошли в разведотряд. Я всегда буду рядом, и мы вместе будем счастливы… осталось… чуть-чуть потерпеть… и все наладится. Уже все налаживается, видишь? Мы увидели море и… это было так прекрасно, ты согласен, Эрен? Теперь мы свободны, как ты и хотел тогда, да?

Армин тряс молчащего Эрена за плечи.

— Ты согласен со мной, Эрен? — закричал Армин.

Опять, снова эти бездыханные, неживые глаза, снова этот холодный взгляд, даже с сияющими дорожками слез под ними, даже со свежими в голове Арлерта воспоминаниями об истерике Йегера. Опять Эрен, как песок, будто ускользал из рук, и его — этот песок — не поднять, не собрать, его уже развевает ветер — прямо перед глазами Армина. И ничего не сделать.

— Нет, — резко ответил Эрен, скидывая руки Армина с себя. — Не свободны.

Армин взвыл, закрыв лицо руками. _Почему он так поступает? Почему он всегда… такой?_

— Ты винишь меня, да? — спросил Армин, убирая ладони от лица. — За то, что тогда выбрали меня, а не его? Ты меня ненавидишь за это, Эрен?

От крика у Армина срывало голос, сносило крышу, а Эрен просто сидел, внимательно изучая лицо друга. Наблюдал за тем, как тот плачет, пытаясь понять, почему все так? Почему именно с ними это происходит?

Резко, внезапно, неожиданно — и Эрен впечатывается в губы плачущего Армина. На языке соленый привкус слез. И Арлерта, и собственных. А в голове — буря эмоций и чувств: боли, отчаяния, горечи, тоски и одновременно облегчения.

Облегчения, что он тут. Рядом, под руками — и так подумали оба. Подумали, что тот самый песок вернулся в руки, его больше не развевает ветер, и все в порядке, так, как должно быть.

Армин заплакал еще сильнее, прижимая Эрена к себе.

_Господи, он живой. Он тут._

Поцелуй был неумелый, неловкий: они постоянно врезались в друг друга носами, соприкасались зубами, но как же было хорошо: понимать, что это еще не конец, что есть надежда на другой, лучший исход.

Эрен укусил Армина за губу и резко отстранился.

— Ты чего? — ахнул Армин, схватившись за рот.

— Это тебе за то, что говоришь мне всякие глупости, — серьезно сказал Эрен. — Про… Эрвина.

Армин ошарашенно посмотрел на друга.

— Никогда не говори, что я тебя ненавижу.

Эрен поднялся, отряхнув форму. Предложил руку Армину, и Арлерт, схватив его за ладонь, сам встал.

— Пойдем, — Эрен медленно провел рукой по щеке блондина, стирая слезы. — Наверное, коротышка там уже с ума сошел от того, что ему сегодня нечем меня достать.

Армин глухо хихикнул, потеревшись щекой о руку Эрена.

— Сегодня он достает Жана.

— Ладно, — посмеялся Эрен и резко отошел от Армина.

Они направились к выходу, и Армин прикоснулся к губам. Мокрые. Он посмотрел на руку и увидел кровь.

Улыбнулся. Кажется, сейчас он по-настоящему счастлив.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Эрен, посмотри! За стенами — море...
> 
> Тогда Армин не понимал, почему у друга при виде их общей детской мечты в глазах засияли слезы. Понял только сейчас, сидя перед ним четыре года спустя под дулом ружья. За одним столом, но будто в километрах друг от друга. 
> 
> — Да. А за морем — враги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для тех, кто не читал мангу: эта глава - верный спойлер к событиям 4 сезона, которых в аниме еще нет. вы просто даже не поймете, о чем тут болтают персонажи, поэтому возвращайтесь тогда, когда прочитаете 112 главу (ну или когда выйдет первая половина 4 сезона... я без понятия...)! (:
> 
> для тех, кто читал мангу: эта глава - альтернатива диалога между Эреном, Микасой, Армином и Габи в 112 главе (когда еще Эрен подрался с Армином и сказал Микасе, что ненавидит ее). только тут Микасы, к сожалению, не будет, и ссориться у нас будут только Эремины.
> 
> ! warning ! кровь, насилие

— Жан, что ты разорался? — воскликнула Ханджи. 

— Да потому что этот хрен чертов меня раздражает! — кричал Жан, пальцем тыча в дверь, за которой только что скрылся Николо. — Почему это я, уважаемое лицо Парадиза, не могу выпить тогда, когда мне захочется?! Я вам клянусь — прикончу его и даже глазом не моргну! Он мне все настроение испортил! Как я буду Родину спасать без бутылочки добротного винца?!

— Я согласен, — встрял Конни, недовольно уперев руки в бока. — Я своей задницей рискую, пока он тут сидит и супы намешивает, и вот это я получаю в качестве благодарности? Нехорошо…

— Так, отставить, — Ханджи помотала головой и предупреждающе помахала им рукой. — Иначе потом с вами будет разбираться Леви.

— Но командор! — воскликнул Жан, всплеснув руками.

— Я все сказала.

— Нет, извините, конечно, но, все-таки, Вы разве не согласны…

Армин покачал головой и облокотился о стену близ двери. У него ужасно стреляло в висках из-за вечного недосыпа и непрекращающегося стресса, и нытье товарищей делу совсем не помогало.

Чуть прикрыв глаза, чтобы хоть секунду отдохнуть, он ухом уловил тихие шаги.

— Голова болит? — заботливо поинтересовался голос. Микаса.

Нехотя открыл глаза, встретившись с ее внимательным взглядом.

— Все тебе скажи, — улыбнулся Армин, и подруга сама заметно расслабилась. Выдохнула, расправила плечи, потерла глаза. — Ты неважно выглядишь.

Микаса убрала руки от лица и кивнула с легкой улыбкой.

— Не стыдно тебе мне говорить такое?

— Нет, — посмеялся Армин, — я не привык врать.

Микаса игриво закатила глаза и легонько толкнула друга в живот кулаком — Армин не стал сопротивляться. Он был рад наконец видеть ее улыбку, ведь теперь подруга все чаще тщательно скрывала ее.

— Я просто сегодня все никак не могла заснуть, — сказала она, прислонившись рядом с Армином спиной к стене. — Думала и думала…

Армин чуть повернул голову, пытаясь заглянуть подруге в глаза, но она смотрела куда-то вдаль, не обращая на него внимания. Кажется, она думала о чем-то своем — _Арлерт знал о чем_ — и не горела желанием делиться мыслями. Поэтому блондин отвернулся и вздохнул.

— У меня тоже… со сном проблемы. В последнее время.

Они вдвоем наблюдали на спорившими Ханджи, Жаном и Конни. Это было забавно: все трое занятно махали руками, отстаивая свою точку зрения. Жан все кричал про вино, Конни ему поддакивал, а Ханджи клялась скормить их титанам при первой же удобной возможности за непослушание.

— Дураки, — чуть улыбнулся Армин, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией Микасы, надеясь, что она хоть что-то скажет и нарушит свой обет молчания, но она, конечно же, была как обычно не особо щедра на слово. Поэтому он лишь продолжить наблюдать за товарищами, выжидая, когда она что-то ответит. Если, конечно, это вообще произойдет.

— Я вот всю думаю, — наконец сказала Микаса, чуть нахмурив брови: почему-то ссора была уже только между Жаном и Конни. — Как ты считаешь, сможем ли мы когда-то вернуться домой… все вместе?

Армин непроизвольно задержал дыхание — ему будто крепким ударом выбили за раз весь воздух из легких. Он еще сильнее вжался в стену, теперь уже боясь встретиться с взглядом брюнетки, но Микаса, похоже, и сама не планировала смотреть на него. Казалось, будто она не задавала вопрос, а просто размышляла вслух, для себя, не рассчитывая на ответ.

В голове Армина бушевала подлинная анархия: мысли молниеносно бегали туда-сюда, ударялись о стенки мозга, и он все никак не мог ухватиться за хотя бы одну. Он не ожидал такого вопроса хотя бы потому, что, во-первых, Микаса в принципе никогда не тешится такими дилеммами и уж точно никогда не делится ими с другими, а во-вторых, подруга всегда старательно избегала _той самой_ темы для их — Микасы с Армином — разговора. Поэтому сейчас его как током ударило от неожиданности таких откровений от вечно скрытной и замкнутой Аккерман.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Жан, — такого лысого болвана, как ты, первым слопают титаны.

Да и что он мог ответить? « _Да, Микаса, мы непременно вернемся домой и заживем все лучше прежнего_ »? Это будет нечестно. Глупо, фальшиво, а Армин такого не любил. Но он опасался, не мог рискнуть ответить ей то, что думает, хотя бы потому, что, наверное, сам отчасти не хотел слышать правду.

— Слышь, ты кого болваном назвал, лошадиноголовый?!

Микаса прыснула, и Армин удивленно дернулся. Жан и Конни все еще спорили…

— Нет, — резко сказал Арлерт.

— М-м? — озадаченно протянула Микаса, повернув голову в его сторону.

— Считаю, что не вернемся.

Брюнетка удивленно заморгала глазами, не зная, что сказать. Кажется, она не ожидала такого ответа. Да что там — даже сам Армин от себя такого не ожидал, поэтому больно прикусил язык, дабы не ляпнуть еще чего-то лишнего.

— И почему ты так считаешь? — осторожно спросила она, а потом снова отвернулась. — Не думай, что я с тобой не согласна. Просто интересно.

— Как думаешь… — начал Армин, быстро кинув взгляд на настороженно прислушивающуюся к чему-то Ханджи, — он нас убьет?

Микаса подняла брови и снова повернулась в сторону Армина, вцепившись взглядом бешено дрожащих серых радужек в его скулу — Армин не смотрел на нее. Он уставился куда-то в окно, разглядывал листу зеленых деревьев через чуть поцарапанное стекло.

— Нет, — прошептала Микаса, — не убьет. А ты? По-другому думаешь?

Армин пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, что он думает.

— Не знаю. Может да, может нет.

Микаса нахмурилась, изучая его лицо.

— И за что он…

— Армин, Микаса! — крикнула Ханджи. — Мне одной, что ли, кажется, что там кто-то шумит? Сходите-ка, посмотрите, а? Потом языками почешете!

Микаса оторвала глаза от лица Армина, а он — от окна, и они оба кивнули командору. Молча отошли от стены и, бросив друг на друга быстрый взгляд, направились к двери.

В коридоре они правда услышали какой-то шум — похоже, это были чуть приглушенные крики с первого этажа. Это немного напрягало: они мало что, конечно, знали о ресторанах, но, кажется, кричать здесь было неприлично и неуместно. По крайней мере так им объясняла Ханджи по пути сюда, проводя краткий инструктаж по манерам за столом.

Поэтому они быстро рванули вперед — к лестнице — и мигом пробежали сразу несколько проемов, ориентируясь на приближающийся с каждым шагом шум.

— Николо…

Они остановились перед широкой аркой, открывающий вид на круглый, длинный стол, за которым расположилась… семья Саши? Армин был уверен, что это были Браусы — он пару раз видел их, когда они навещали ее в штаб-квартире.

Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. _Саша_ …

— Николо, что здесь происходит? — недовольно спросила Аккерман. — Ты нас жутко напугал.

Повар обернулся, и Армин с Микасой удивленно открыли рот.

— Николо, что ты, черт подери, твори…

— Она! Она… — начал Николо. Повар был весь в крови — красная жидкость пропитала белую форму и капала с рук прямо вниз, на пол. Он дрожащими пальцами показывал куда-то влево и кричал, — убила Сашу! Это… дьявольское отродье убило ее… Господи, Саша…

Армин озадаченно нахмурил брови и перевел глаза на уставившуюся куда-то в сторону Микасу. Проследил за ее взглядом и…

— Николо, опусти нож, — Микаса вглядывалась в лицо Николо с поднятыми вверх руками, стараясь успокоить повара. — Пожалуйста, хватит… она всего лишь ребенок…

В ребенке, лежавшем в красной луже на полу с растрепанными волосами и бешено сияющими глазами, Армин сразу узнал девочку с дирижабля. Впереди нее — мальчик, такого же возраста, лежит, с ног до головы покрытый уже запекшейся кровью, перепачкавшей всю его одежду. Он не подавал никаких признаков жизни, и Армин задумался, дышит ли он вообще.

« _Это правда она тогда пристрелила Сашу, только Николо об этом никак не мог узнать. Неужели девчонка сама ему все рассказала?.._ »

У Армина перехватило дыхание — он стоял как вкопанный, будто пораженный разрядом молнии, неспособный двигаться. Девочка, которая ранее смотрела на Николо в немой мольбе, теперь перевела взгляд на Армина. В ужасе, страхе, беспомощности — у нее дрожали губы и пальцы, а по щеке текла дорожка бордовой крови, капая прямо на платье. Она впечаталась взглядом в Арлерта, а тот, в свою очередь, не мог отвести глаза от нее.

— Что здесь происходит?! — раздался голос за спиной, и Армин резко обернулся — Ханджи. — Николо, объясни мне…

Командор застыла, не успев договорить. Из-за ее спины вышли Конни, Жан и Оньянкопон.

— Николо, что здесь происходит? — процедил Жан, уверенно направляясь к повару.

« _Она всего лишь ребенок…_ » — отрешенно повторил Армин про себя.

— Она… пыталась…

Кирштайн впечатал Николо в стену.

— Ты, сукин сын! Что ты здесь устроил?!

— Армин, — Ханджи положила Арлерту руку на плечо, и он вздрогнул, — уведи девочку отсюда, ладно?

Блондин выдержал недолгую паузу и кивнул, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Габи. Она с зажмуренными глазами и искривленным ртом трясла мальчика за плечи, и слезы ее капали на его красную от крови рубашку.

— _Фалько… Фалько… пожалуйста, проснись… Господи, Фалько_ …

* * *

Армин плотно закрыл тяжелую дверь и через плечо бросил взгляд на осторожно усаживающуюся за стол девочку.

— Не трогай лицо, особенно рот, руками. Наверняка на них уже попало вино.

Габи медленно моргнула и выставила руки вперед, осматривая их со всех сторон. Разглядела каждый пальчик, каждую косточку, каждый фаланг, каждый ноготь — ничего.

— Мне нечего бояться, — неторопливо прошептала она, не отрывая внимательный взор, прикованный к пальцам.

Армин хмыкнул и сел за два стула от нее.

— Есть чего, на самом деле, — тихо ответил он, сложив руки в замок. — Ты же не хочешь превратиться в титана?

Габи покачала головой и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я хочу умереть. Поэтому мне все равно.

Армин озадаченно поднял бровь.

— Не говори так…

— Я знаю, что вы меня ненавидите, — перебила она. — Я убила вашу подругу, тогда, на дирижабле. И избила камнем надзирателя. Но Фалько… правда, он ничего не сделал. Он даже пытался меня остановить, понимаете? Поэтому… я прошу вас убить меня, а его взять в плен.

Она говорила сухо, четко, будто была дипломатом на переговорах или обсуждала политику, но глаза выдавали все эмоции, которые она так тщательно пыталась не показывать: страх, боль, тревогу. У нее тряслись радужки, белок покрылся ниточками из красных и фиолетовых вен, а веки часто моргали, пытаясь скрыть собирающиеся в уголках слезы.

Армин внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, и они некоторое время сверлили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, изучая и пытаясь что-то узнать, прежде чем Габи расплакалась. Арлерт сжал губы.

Габи плакала горько, тихо, кусая губы и жмуря глаза. Армин же ошарашенно пялился в одну точку, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Вы не понимаете, да… он же меня защищал…

 _Белое, покрытое свежей, сочащейся из ран кровью лицо_ … Ей пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы развеять яркий образ умирающего Фалько перед глазами.

Он тогда не раздумывая откинул ее в сторону, даже не удосужившись увернуться от удара обезумевшего повара, которого Габи хрен знает почему приняла за союзника. Погреб мгновенно наполнился кошмарным треском разбивающегося о голову друга стекла и ее криками — глухими, испуганными, безумными. Ей было даже все равно, что за спиной стоит жаждущий ее убить человек: она била Фалько по щекам, кричала ему в лицо, чтобы он очнулся, чтобы он не смел оставлять ее здесь одну.

— _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня! Фалько, открой глаза, слышишь?! Открой их сейчас же, иначе я сама тебя убью!_ — она выла, тарабанила руками по его груди.

Габи передернула плечами — глаза неприятно кололо от жгучих, горячих слез. Поняла, что блондин так и не ответил на ее просьбу, сжала кулаки: у нее нет времени, _Фалько сейчас умрет_.

— Меня — убить, — она изо всех сил старалась унять безумную дрожь в голосе, — а его — в плен. По рукам?

Армин тихо барабанил пальцами по столу с плотно сжатыми губами, и у Габи чуть не снесло крышу — от его безразличия, отдаленности, медлительности. Ей хотелось выть от боли, ударить его, себя — только бы он не молчал. Пожалуйста, любую реакцию, хотя бы одно слово — просто пусть не молчит…

— Мы тебя не убьем, — наконец ответил блондин, — и его не убьем. Успокойся.

Габи удивленно заморгала глазами, стараясь разогнать образовавшуюся перед глазами пелену слез, открыв рот в немом вопросе.

— Но я…

— «Убить» да «убить». Что ты заладила?

Повисла тишина. Габи стыдливо опустила голову в пол, а Армин осмотрелся: это была та же скудно обставленная столовая, где они с отрядом были пару минут назад. Несколько столиков с обшарпанными стульями, пару шкафов с вином — тем самым, из-за которого ему и приходится сейчас наслаждаться компанией Габи — и настежь открытые окна, через которые в комнату проникал ледяной, но от этого бодрящий ветер. Порывы воздуха приятно облизывали лицо, приводили в чувство и чуть разгоняли туман перед глазами.

Армин блаженно закрыл глаза. Кажется, это первая его минутка отдыха за столько времени, когда он просто сидел, ни о чем не думая, наслаждаясь тишиной и относительным спокойствием. Он был благодарен Габи, что она не вела себя как обычный среднестатистический ребенок и не осыпала его ненужными вопросами.

Однако недолго длилась эта тишина. Когда Габи наконец открыла рот, Арлерт тяжело вздохнул и уставил взор в деревянный стол.

— Я вам очень…

Однако ее прервал раздавшийся за их спинами протяжный дверной скрип.

« _Неужели_ », — подумал радостно Армин и повернулся.

И застыл. Застыл так, что еще пару секунд не двигался от слова вообще — конечности будто превратились в камень, а сердце, кажется, вовсе перестало перестало биться. Он так и сидел, вцепившись ногтями до крышесносной боли и звездочек перед глазами в спинку стула.

— Если Вы не уйдете, я начну кричать, — Габи спрыгнула со стула и отошла от него на несколько шагов в сторону.

— Не стоит, — заверил ее Эрен, смахнув прядку волос с лица.

Армин заметил, что на руке Йегера зияла рана — тонкий порез сочился не перестающей идти кровью — а сзади него самого стоял мерзко ухмыляющийся Флок с ружьем.

Габи, кажется, тоже это увидела. Сглотнула, испуганно сжала тонкую ткань платья, медленно кивнула. _Она не может здесь умереть_.

Они оба сели за стол. Габи — справа от Арлерта, Эрен — напротив.

В комнате долго висела тяжелая, липкая тишина. Армин буравил взглядом деревянную поверхность стола, а Эрен — лицо блондина. Каждый сантиметр кожи, каждую волосинку — он все обвел тяжелым взглядом полуприкрытых глаз, пока Арлерт пытался унять дрожь в руках, не рискуя поднимать голову. Все, только бы не видеть его лицо.

— Мы уходим, — послышался голос Флока, и Армин резко повернул голову в сторону проема.

— Ага, — медленно протянул Йегер, не отрывая взгляд от формы блондина.

Армин нахмурил брови, напряг уши, прислушался. Кажется, за дверью раздался голос Конни.

— Это были солдаты? — наконец сказал Армин, сжав кулаки. — Ты пришел с ними?

— Я пришел с ними, — сухо ответил Эрен, и их взгляды встретились.

Армин чувствовал себя так, будто ему дали пощечину. Будто бы его только что жестоко избили, переломали конечности, вырвали язык, выдавили глаза, будто бы его только что _убили_. Он давил тяжелым взглядом на Эрена, бегал им по его лицу, интересуясь, выискивая в томных, бледно-зеленых глазах хоть унцию чего-то. Ненависти, страха, задумчивости, грусти — но не нашел ничего. Глаза бывшего друга были сухими, мертвыми.

Армин сглотнул.

— Смысла в жестокости нет, — резко начал Йегер, и Армин непроизвольно вздрогнул от внезапно прервавшейся тишины. — Я пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить с вами. Для того, чтобы решить интересующий меня вопрос, не нужно враждовать.

Эрен не отводил взгляд от нервно кусающего губы Арлерта.

— Ханджи и остальные в порядке, их просто увезут отсюда…

— Эрен, — резко перебил его Армин, но мигом остановился. Произносить это имя было странно, чуждо. Он еще раз прокрутил его в голове, смакуя каждую букву, пытаясь понять, почему это сочетание звуков стало таким непривычным и таким… неприятным, — я тоже хотел просто поговорить. Узнать, почему… ты тогда напал на Маре в одиночку?.. Скажи честно, тебя заставили Елена и Флок?

Армин говорил с плохо скрываемой надеждой и волнением, отчего Эрен сжал губы и медленно откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая сверлить блондина томительным взглядом.

— Я свободен, — ответил Эрен. — Что бы я ни сделал, что бы я ни выбрал… Это будет выбором моей свободной воли.

Эрен говорил четко, без запинки, отчеканивая, выделяя каждое слово, и Армин видел, как Йегер крепко сжал челюсть.

Арлерт взглянул ему в глаза. Прошелся взглядом по суженным зрачкам. Мрачно нахмурился.

— Ты виделся в день церемонии открытия железной дороги с Еленой. С тех пор ты тоже действуешь по своей воле?

— Да, — уверенно ответил Эрен, — я всегда действую по своей воле.

Армин тяжело, протяжно выдохнул. Господи, какой же бред. Это было невыносимо слушать. Было невыносимо смотреть на его каменное, ничего не выражающее лицо, и Арлерт был уверен, что набил бы ему морду, если бы не кровоточащий порез того на ладони, напоминающий о возможности неожиданного и неприятного превращения Йегера в титана. Просто чтобы привести в чувство, наконец распахнуть ему глаза, ткнуть лицом в очевидное и закричать о том, как же он ахренеть как неправ.

— Они тобой манипулируют, а ты этого даже не понимаешь, — Армин говорил медленно, потирая глаза кулаками. — Скажи мне, что они с тобой делают, и я тебе помогу. Мы вместе разберемся в этом, я даю тебе свое слово. Я не позволю им… поступать так с тобой. Никому не позволю, никогда.

Эрен внимательно следил за тем, как тяжело дышит Арлерт. Как его грудь медленно то поднимается, то опускается под военной формой, как напрягаются его маленькие кулаки, как на шее проступает и начинает пульсировать тёмно-синяя венка.

— Я же сказал держать руки на столе, — процедил Йегер, отчетливо проговаривая и будто выплевывая каждое слово с ядом, презрением, пренебрежением — Армину поднял голову, ему стало невыносимо больно. Закололо сердце, и в животе образовалась грызущая изнутри горечь.

Арлерт пытался выдохнуть, но не мог: в носу будто образовалась пленка, не выпускающая воздух из легких наружу.

_Что они с ним сделали?_

— Пока я скрывался в Маре, мы часто болтали с Зиком, — медленно сказал Эрен, опустив взгляд на трясущиеся руки Армина. — Знаешь, обычный братский разговор, без посторонних… Он многое мне рассказал. Армин, ты же до сих пор наведываешься к Энни?

От слетевшего с уст Эрена собственного имени у Армина засосало под ложечкой.

— Бывает такое, — ответил Арлерт, поднимая взгляд на внимательные глаза бывшего друга. Он не понимал, каким боком к этому разговору относилась Энни, да и сейчас ему было плевать на нее: он просто хотел поговорить с Эреном, вытащить из него хоть что-то, увидеть, что он все еще тут, с ним, _рядом_.

— Как думаешь, это твоя воля? Или Бертольда? — наконец спросил Эрен, выжидающе наклонив голову набок.

Армин крепко, злобно сжал кулаки, вцепившись глазами в лицо Йегера. Не понимая, не видя, куда ведет этот диалог, но зная одно — точно не в то русло, в какое ему — Арлерту — хотелось.

« _Какого хрена его это волнует? Это — то, что он хочет спросить спустя четыре года после нашего последнего разговора? Про чертову Энни и чертового Бертольда?_ »

— Думаю, что моя, — ответил Армин — с вызовом, фальшивой холодностью, резкостью, на самом деле пытаясь унять бушующий внутри ураган. Однако Эрен и бровью не повел.

— Если память является основным фактором формирования человека, то, выходит, часть тебя стала Бертольдом, — продолжил невозмутимо Эрен, сохраняя зрительный контакт, убеждаясь в том, что Армин его слышит и слушает. — Часть вражеского воина, которая носит в себе чувство любви к другому вражескому воину, оказывает значительное влияние на твои суждения.

Армин молча стиснул зубы, прикусил язык, чтобы не сорваться. Он был уверен: Эрен специально это говорит, чтобы вывести его на эмоции. Йегер прекрасно знал, что его уж точно не волновала никакая Энни, даже если и информация о Бертольде — правда.

Армин любопытно разглядывал лицо Эрена. _Не проведешь. Не обманешь. Только не таким бредом про Энни._

Однако Эрен никак не отреагировал. Он лишь повернул голову в сторону, облокотившись на спинку стула, руками взявшись за края деревянного стола.

— Знаешь, я люблю иногда представлять, чем бы все обернулось, не сделав я когда-то определенный выбор, — задумчиво произнес Эрен, немного потупив взгляд. — Как там ваш командор?

Армин чуть нахмурился, проницательно сощурив глаза.

— Ханджи… в порядке. Наверное. Это же ты увел ее непонятно куда, — ответил Армин, пожав плечами.

И удивился — Эрен чуть улыбнулся уголком рта. Сухо, холодно, но улыбнулся, и Армин сглотнул.

— Мне неприятно признавать, — сказал Эрен, — но мне ее жалко в каком-то плане. Наверное, ей очень тяжело одной с вами всеми.

— Да не особо, — неуверенно, медленно ответил Армин, снова же не понимая, к чему ведет Йегер.

Эрен хмыкнул. Повернулся обратно. Уставился сначала на Габи, потом на Армина.

— Хочешь сказать, ты ей помогаешь?

— Да, хочу так сказать, — резко ответил Армин, скривив рот. Серьезно? О чем еще он хочет поговорить — может, о Пиксисе?

Армин видел, как Йегер играет желваками и как у него был чуть затуманен взгляд — от мыслей, которые прогрызали черепную коропку, как тараканы, выбирались наружу, бегали по лицу, конечностям, туловищу и мешали дышать, думать, существовать. И Эрен правда не знал, как сказать то, что у него на уме. Как правильно вылить на блондина всю желчь, весь яд, которые плескались внутри, заливали легкие. Мозг хаотично работал, перебирал все варианты развития диалога и событий, однако ничего дельного в голову так и не приходило, и тогда он решил — _к черту. Скажу так, как есть._

— Я иногда вспоминаю старые деньки в разведотряде, — начал Эрен, опустив палец в лужицу крови под ладонью, — и всех людей, которых мы тогда по неосторожности, глупости потеряли. Отважных эльдийцев, которые готовы были отдать жизнь за Парадиз и его граждан, — он чуть поднял голову. — Оруо. Петра Рал. Гюнтер Шульц. Эрд Джин. Майк Закариас. Нанаба. Ханнес. Конечно, их было больше, — Эрен покачал головой, хмыкнув, — но именно эти имена первыми приходят на ум. Вместе с _командором Эрвином_.

Кажется, на какое-то время Армин на перестал дышать. Лишь внимательно, с опаской разглядывал лицо задумавшегося Эрена, который пальцами проводил по запекшейся на столе собственной крови.

— Когда я его вспоминаю, — продолжил Йегер, — я всегда думаю: да, на него можно было положиться. Он был относительно хорошим человеком. У него была цель — он шел к ней, несмотря ни на что. Такая преданность своему делу… в каком-то плане вдохновляла меня, — говорил он отрешенно. Поморщился, нахмурился. — Но он был рабом. Заложником своей эгоистичной, мимолетной мечты, которая бы ни имела никакого веса ни для кого, кроме него самого, — Армин широко распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как сжимаются до боли кулаки. — Он жил, чтобы потешить себя, узнать интересующий его секрет, а потом подохнуть, мня себя героем…

— Перестань… — прошипел Армин.

— Но я все же, — продолжил Эрен, игнорируя блондина, — очень часто думаю о том, что бы было, спася я его тогда, на крыше.

Армин застыл. Расслабил кулаки, невольно открыл рот.

— Все же он был хорошим лидером, а сейчас это очень ценится. Он мог направлять людей — да что там, он идеально это делал. Я не знаю, почему Флок тогда казался мне полнейшим идиотом, — Эрен ухмыльнулся, покачав головой, — отчасти он все же был прав. Я был движим эмоциями — а я это ненавижу. Даже не знаю, почему я тогда так держался за тебя, Армин.

Арлерт чувствовал, как не может вдохнуть. В горле стоят ком — неприятный, колючий, он царапал стенки горла до крови и не позволял ни говорить, ни нормально функционировать, и поэтому Армин непроизвольно прикоснулся к воротнику военной формы, надавил на кадык, пытаясь привести себя в чувство — тщетно.

— И сейчас, когда я смотрю на тебя, — Эрен правда поднял взгляд на блондина, но из-за эмоционального шока Армин не смог вычитать в глазах того хоть что-то, — я все больше задаюсь этим вопросом. Почему ты?

— Хватит, — перебил Армин, сжимая сухие губы. — Перестань, Эрен…

— Было логично… спасти его. А я тогда поддался непонятным эмоциям, слезам, и за эту мимолетную слабость я себя ненавижу. И _тебя_ за нее я тоже ненавижу.

 _Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу_. Это слово ножами лезло в уши, отдавалось в голове неприятным эхом, визгом, криком — у Армина заболели виски, прямо как с утра. Он обхватил лицо ладонями с обеих сторон и покачал головой — _перестаньэтомнеговорить_.

— Прежний ты не был похож на идиота, помогающего врагу, — процедил Эрен, сжимая ладони. — Ты обладал силой, которая непременно приводила нас к решению. А сейчас? Ты только и твердишь: «Давайте устроим переговоры»… Мерзость… Ни на что ты, черт подери, не годен. Бертольд проник в твои мозги, манипулирует тобой, а ты идешь у него на поводу, словно подбитая камнем собака, вылизываешь ему ноги.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — не выдержал Армин, подняв глаза, врезавшись ими в два томных, тусклых, зеленых шара.

Эрен смотрел на него изучающим, полуприкрытым взглядом. Заглядывал в глаза — рассматривал радужку, каждый блик, каждую крапинку, каждую маленькую, еле видную слезинку, которая отдавала едва различимой дрожью и блеском. Армин заметил это, горько ухмыльнулся:

— Нравится, да? Что я плачу?

Эрен скривил губы.

— Больше всего на свете… я ненавижу людей, потерявших себя. Несвободных людей. Проще говоря, скот…

Армин сжал кулаки, борясь с просыпающейся внутри дрожью и неконтролируемой агрессией.

— Завижу таких — сразу выворачивает. И я понял почему… я не терплю пустоголовых животных, которые просто следуют приказам, не задаваясь вопросами. А это — точное описание вашего жалкого отряда. Вы следуете приказам, даже не понимая, чего требуете, хотите от мира, не понимая, зачем вы делаете то, что делаете. А ты… — Эрен выплевывал каждое слово, выделял его отвращением, злобой, — даже не можешь дать трезвый, рациональный приказ. Только и мямлишь, идешь на поводу у Ханджи и Леви, очерняя память Эрвина, который отдал свою жизнь, чтобы такая дрянь, как ты, убивала своей недалекостью и бестолковостью своих товарище…

Первое, что услышал Армин, — крик Габи и хруст костей — непонятно, своих или Эрена. Рука неприятно пульсировала стреляющей, ломящей болью, а горячее дыхание обжигало глотку и ноздри. Он посмотрел на Эрена — тот лежал на полу, прижимая порезанную ладонь к окровавленному носу. Багровая жидкость маленькими каплями сочилась на дерево пола, смешиваясь с грязью и пылью, и Армин мимолетно отметил, что Эрену идет так лежать. В крови, грязи, пыли — это его место, его природа. Хотелось впечатать его в захламленный пол и носом ткнуть, показать, что вот — его настоящая сущность, его суть, его первооснова, начало. И что скот — это не они, пытающиеся спасти мир, а он, пытающийся его разрушить. Из-за своего эгоизма, мнимых мечтах о геройстве…

Он удивился своим мыслям, опешил, но убедил себя, что прав. Что так и нужно, ведь человек, лежащий перед ним, — не Эрен, а лишь его подобие, неудачная и несуразная копия. И если вначале он ждал, когда жалкий театр одного актера прекратится, то сейчас ему было уже все равно — _не прекратится_. Пути назад нет, и надо наплевать на ту боль, которая сейчас разрывала сердце и внутренности, пережевывала кости и выплевывала их, давила на мозг, опьяняя его, пытаясь с корнем вырвать и так на волоске висящую рациональность и разумность, потому что эта боль делу не поможет.

Армин обернулся и посмотрел на Габи. Она вдавливала спину в стену и тяжело, испуганно дышала, и Арлерту стало до слез жаль, что она все слышала и все видела. Она — ребенок. Не должна была, не нужно ей это.

 _Он заберет ее отсюда и_ …

— Скотина…

Его откинуло куда-то в сторону, а потом спину будто пронзило тысячью ножей — по комнате разнесся звон бьющегося стекла. Армин закряхтел, пытаясь вдохнуть, но не получалось: от болевого шока легкие будто накрыло пакетом, который ни в какую не пропускал воздух.

— Мы с тобой никогда не дрались раньше… — до ушей дошел голос Эрена. Тихий, настолько тихий, что Армину показалось, будто тот стоял в километрах десяти от него и говорил шепотом.

Арлерт почувствовал тяжесть, сдавливающую живот — кажется, Эрен сел на него. Из-за этого дышать стало еще сложнее — и Армин понял, что сейчас, кажется, умрет.

— Потому что тебе со мной никогда не справиться, Армин…

Удар. Еще один, а за ним еще парочка. Эрен беспощадно бил по лицу Армина тяжелыми кулаками, намереваясь, наверное, не оставить на нем ни одного живого места.

— Ты мне так, блять, надоел… — прошипел Эрен, ударив блондина в нос. — _Я тебя ненавижу…_

Боль каждую секунду новыми очагами вспыхивала, сносила крышу, помутняла, резала, пропускала через мясорубку рассудок, и когда руки Эрена переместились с лица Армина на его шею, Арлерт понял, что сейчас сдастся.

— Лучше бы ты тогда умер…

Холодные руки обвились вокруг тонкой шеи и начали ее безжалостно сдавливать. У Эрена поплыло перед глазами от собственного безумия, сумасшествия. Он уже не видел перед собой Армина — просто хотелось выплеснуть хоть на ком-то все то, что уже так долго отравляло мозг. Чтобы поняли, что он не может так. Что ему тоже тяжело, что он жертвует всем ради них, жертвует собой и…

— Странно, — прокряхтел Армин. От недостатка кислорода у него закатывались глаза, но он все равно выдавливал слова, даже если они будут его последними, — не помню… чтобы ты так говорил мне тогда… на… крыше…

Эрен удивленно выдохнул и ослабил хватку. Не потому что захотел, а невольно — от изумления, шока.

— Скажи, Эрен… тогда это тоже была мимолетная слабость…

Йегер видел, как капля его собственной крови с переносицы упала на обагренное лицо блондина. Смешиваясь, становясь однородной массой — прямо как тогда, на крыше, когда сливались их горькие, жгучие слезы.

— …или же ты сам раб… но только собственных чувств.? — Армин кряхтел, кашлял кровью, пытался перевернуться со спины на живот, подняться — тщетно. И до комичности жалко.

— Тц, — Эрен до боли — отрезвляющей, приводящей в порядок рассудок — стиснул зубы. — Кто еще тут раб собственных чувств.

Армин медленно поднял голову, пытаясь открыть залитые капающей с волос кровью и опухшие от пульсирующих, уже наливающихся синяков глаза.

— Возможно… я и вправду раб своих чувств… — признался Арлерт, и Эрена как кипятком ошпарило.

_Замолчи. Просто закрой рот._

— Все в порядке? — раздался за спиной голос. Эрен повернулся и увидел несколько йегеристов — кивнул, махнул рукой.

— Проводите его, — приказ звучал сухо, почти что безжизненно. — И девчонку, убившую Сашу, тоже.

Эрен поднялся, и солдаты живо кивнули и кинулись к плевавшемуся на полу кровью Армину. Блондин руками пытался остановить никак не перестающий кровоточить нос, из-за которого было сложно вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Как я и говорил, — обратился Эрен к Армину, внимательно разглядывая его обагренное лицо. — Нужды в борьбе друг с другом нет, если ты расскажешь мне, где находится Зик. Поэтому мирно следуйте за нами.

Солдаты взяли Армина под мышки.

— Правда, что ли… — тихо посмеялся Армин. — И что, это все — твоя желанная свобода?

Эрен равнодушно пожал плечами, и Армин поднял трясущуюся голову. Ему стоило это огромных усилий, но он этого хотел — посмотреть на жалкую, до смеха и боли фальшивую физиономию.

— Не об этой свободе мы с тобой мечтали, — медленно прошептал Армин, так тихо, что он сначала задумался, услышит ли его Йегер.

Услышал. Поднял взгляд — как всегда тусклый, как всегда пустой, как всегда мертвый — внимательно прошелся им по окровавленному, убого выглядевшему лицу, однако все-таки глаза дрогнули — и Армин заметил это, улыбнулся.

Да уж. _Кто еще тут раб_.


End file.
